poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Chasing Memories, Creating Dreams!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Chasing Memories, Creating Dreams! In Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: ... - - - - - - - - (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Legends opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Chasing Memories, Creating Dreams! Narrator: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: ... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's (Back to the show) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: I'm not gonna stand there and do nothing while all of continue become stronger! I'm won't be left behind, NOT THIS TIME!! Emerl: - Philmac: Then you leave me no choice... Emerl... (Preparing to fight) Let's settle this once and for all! Emerl: Let's do it! Ash Ketchum: Battle begin! - Philmac: STAY OUT OF THIS! This is between me and him! - Emerl: - - - - Philmac: Grr!! (Philmac fires his ray gun at Emerl, but no effect) Emerl: You cannot defeat me your ray gun. - - Philmac: Hm. (Looking at his ray gun now completely damaged) (Philmac throws away his ray gun and pulls out his sword and shield) Emerl: Philmac: - - Howlcrusher: Rattrap: - - Mallow: Mark EVO: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (As the dust clears, Emerl is left standing) Everyone: Emerl! - - Mark EVO: Wait, that means... (We see Philmac unconscious and defeated) Ash Ketchum: Philmac is unable to battle. The winner is Emerl. Xion: He did it! Tai Kamiya: Yeah! - - - - - - - - Howlcrusher: Oh man, What's gonna happen to Philmac? Mark EVO: I don't know... (We see our heroes look at Philmac unconscious) Piccolo: Dende heal him. Dende: You got it. (Dende heal Philmac as he fully recover and wake up) Philmac: I lost... am I? (Philmac - - - - Philmac: Everyone... I guess it's time i told you all everything... (Philmac began telling everyone about his dark past and how he became corrupted) - - - - - - Philmac: (Sighs) It's fine... (Gets up) Emerl, I understand why you were that strong... Because you have a whole team of friends who always there by your side and you really do the same for them. You really are a true leader of Sega Ultimate All-Star League. Emerl: Philmac... Philmac: I'll leave guys alone... sorry for the mess. (Walks away) Emerl: Philmac stop wait just a moment. Philmac: Hm? Emerl: You have pass the final test. Congratulation Philmac! Philmac: What? G-merl: The real test is about tell the truth about your dark past and you pass it. You have grown up and your strength is unbelievible. Kiawe: Congratulation Philmac! Sophocles: Great job! Lana: You're awesome! Philmac: But why? Gohan: You have become a new you as a hero. Mark EVO: Not only that, you manage to become a better person. Howlcrusher: And great determination. Ash Ketchum: And for that, Emerl it's time. Emerl: Right Ash it's time to give your old powers back and your new powers and new form as well. Philmac: Huh? Emerl: Ancient powers of hopes and dreams, give our friend Philmac new powers and forms! (He unleashed his great magic power of light, then light dragon appear and then fly towards Philmac and went inside with Philmac, then he's glow white and gold until it is complete.) Emerl: Go ahead Philmac try use the attack on the target. Philmac: ... (Looks at the dummy version of Dark the Unknown) (Philmac reach out his left arm at the dummy) Philmac: ... (Philmac's left arm transforms into a double arm cannon and fire a massive blast at the dummy) Philmac: - - Philmac: Ha... Hahah.... Mmmmmm....!!! (Philmac activated his jets on his back and start flying again) Philmac: YAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - - - - - Philmac: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! IT'S BACK! MY POWER IS BACK! I'M THE HAPPIEST DUDE ON THE-- (Looks at Emerl and his friends) Oh. (Philmac gently landed on the ground) Philmac: (Clearing his throat, bows down) Thank you very much, sir. Emerl: Your welcome Philmac, now try to transformed into new form. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:MeanRobot.501 Category:Transcripts